Lean On Me
by Ellivia22
Summary: One-Shot Ron's feeling down after his first Quidditch match, and Hermione is there to try and cheer him up. PG for language. RHr of course!


**                                    Lean On Me**

**                                    By RonLuver2005**

**(Disclaimer:  Yeah right, if you say that I owned Ron Weasley, I would be riding in a limo and not having to work a part-time job.  I don't own Harry Potter either, YUCK!!! I don't own this song either.  It belongs to Bill Withers, the one who sang this song.  The only thing I own is the idea, that's it.  Oh and I own Peeves action in my story.)       **

**(Summary: Ron's feeling down about his first Quidditch match, and Hermione's there to comfort him.  This isn't really a spoiler, but if you don't want to read something that happens in the 5th book, then don't read this fanfic.  R/Hr.)**

****

**            "ARGH!!"  I scream as quietly as I can, opening my eyes.  My bed is soaking wet with water.  I look up, seeing Peeves floating over my bed, holding a bucket that must've contained water.  "PEEVES!" I scream quietly.  "You bastard! Get out of here, or I'll tell the Bloody Baron."**

**            Peeves sticks his tongue at me and vanishes. I was going to be sleeping soundly, since I had a busy today, all with absorbing Hagrid's tale, and everything, but thanks to Peeves, it looks like my sleep has been canceled for the moment, because I'm wide awake.  I'm surprised that none of the girls I share the dorm with didn't hear me scream. I glance the clock and notice it's ****2 AM****. Knowing I can't get back to sleep, I decide to go back down to the Common Room and knit more hats. I change into dry pajamas, and grab a towel to help dry the rest of myself off before going downstairs.  It'll be nice to work all alone without Ron and Harry rolling their eyes at my accomplishments.  **

**            When I reach the bottom of the Girl's stairway to the Common Room, I notice that someone is already there, sitting on the window sill, looking out the window.  This someone is soaking from head to toe.  He's still wearing his Quidditch robes from the match.   His body's shaking violently, and for some reason, I have reason to believe it's not just from the cold.  I stare admiringly at redhead wondering if he would ever figure it out.  Words echo in my mind spoken only a few hours earlier. **

**            _"Hermione, you like Ron, don't you?" Parvati asked, giving me an amused smile._**

**_            I arranged my face to hopefully look like a puzzled expression.  "W-what do you mean?  Of course I like him; he's my best friend in the whole world.  I mean, sure we fight a lot, but he's just my best friend." I said, trying unsuccessfully not to turn red._**

**_            "Oh C'mon Hermione!  You're in love with Ron aren't you?" Lavender said, coming into the conversation, apparently enjoying herself by taking it further than Parvati.        _**

**_            "I-of course not." I stuttered.  _**

**_            "It sure seemed like it when you hit and cussed out Malfoy.  I mean, you've never done something like that before, especially on school property," Parvati remarked.  "I reckon you would've killed Malfoy if Lav and I didn't grab a hold of you." she added._**

**_            "Ron must mean a lot to you if you're willing to risk your prefect badge to protect him.  I mean, you're lucky that Umbridge didn't see you! Better hope that Malfoy doesn't go and tell her!"_**

**_            "I-I was just protecting my best friend, paying him back for all the times he protects me." I said in an unconvincingly voice._**

**_            Parvati and Lavender looked at each other then back at me. "Whatever you say, Hermione." They said together, not bother trying to hold back giggles.  I roll my eyes in annoyance._**

**            What do they know anyway?  I mean, just because I defend my best friend, DOESN'T mean that I like him!!  But yet… he is so adorable when he concentrates hard and does anything he can to hurt the person who insults me.  Besides, they're WAY wrong.  I don't just LIKE Ron..  I love him more than he can imagine.**

****

**            I sit on the couch and watch the flames bounce happily in the fireplace.  I feel warmth running in my body from head to toe.  I turn my attention back to the figure at the window sill, wondering if he'd notice me. A couple of times I see him wiping a shaky hand over his eyes.  Suddenly he turns to go upstairs, but before he does..**

**            "Ron?"   I ask softly.**

**            Ron stops dead in his tracks, and turns around facing me.  "What are you doing down in the Common Room at this hour?" He asks stuttering.**

**              "Peeves woke me up.  He poured icy water on me. You're soaked, please come sit by me."    I notice conflict on his handsome face.  I give him a lovingly look, hoping he'll come and sit by me. **

**_Sometimes in our lives, _**

**_we_****_ all have pain,_**

**_ we all have sorrow.  
But if we are wise,_**

**_ we know that there's _**

**_always_****_ tomorrow.  
  
_**

**       Ron makes up his mind and sits next to me on the couch.  He's still soaking wet.  "Ron, are you all right?"  I ask softly.  **

**      He doesn't say anything.  I hand him the towel and he attempts to dry himself off as best he can.  "Ron, talk to me." I say, my heart beating very fast.  Ron's face looks so hurt, so sad.  "Come on, lean on me, I'm willing to listen" I finish, putting away my knitting.  Pretending as if I'm just trying to get him warmer, I throw my arm around his shaking shoulder, pulling him closer, so that he's leaning on me.        **

****

**_Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long_**

**_ 'til I'm gonna need _**

**_somebody_****_ to lean on.  
  
_**

**_Please swallow your pride, _**

**_if_****_ have things you need to borrow.  
For no one can fill those needs_**

**_ that you won't let show.  
  
_**

**Ron wipes his eyes and looks at me for the first time.  I realize to my horror that Ron's been crying.  "Hermione, was I really that bad at Quidditch today? Tell me the truth." he asks quietly, looking at his hands, which have the towel over them.**

**            I don't know what to say.  I mean Ron wasn't the best player in the match today, but not the worst either.  He just needs a little more practice, and besides it's all that moron Malfoy and his gang's fault.  "Ron, don't let Malfoy get to you."**

**            "Hermione, answer my question!" he says with an edge of anger on his voice.  **

**            "Ron… you weren't _horrible_." I say truthfully, hoping this will cheer him up at least a little bit.  However, I'm wrong.  His face drops again.  "It isn't you're fault.  You just got distracted by the Slytherin's song." I add quietly.  **

**            "I should've know better.  What was I thinking?  I can't play Quidditch, I can't even catch the f***ing Quaffle.  I'm resigning tomorrow.  It's just, I had thought that I'd be known for something different than Bill's little brother, or Charlie's little brother, or Ginny's older brother.  I want to be known for as Ron Weasley."**

**            There is silence between us for a couple of minutes.  I'm wondering what to say, and Ron is sulking in his little depression.  Finally I come up with something to say.  "Ron, so what if you're not like the others?  It doesn't mean that you are a less valued person."**

**            "I can't do anything right!" he says bitterly.**

**            "Yes you can!"**

**            "No I can't!"**

**            "Yes you can!" I say, trying to win this argument.  **

**            Ron turns to face me.  "Name one thing that I'm good at, Hermione."     **

**            "Chess." I say simply.           **

**_You just call on me brother _**

**_when_****_ you need a hand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
  
_**

**   I continue.  "You're the best chess player in the school, Ron.  I mean, you beat McGonagall's chess set, for Pete's sake!  And." I say lowering my voice and squeezing his shoulder gently.  "Even if I call you a brainless git sometimes, I still think you're bloody brilliant." **

**            Ron sniffles, "Do you really mean that?" he asks quietly, looking into my eyes.**

**            _Oh yeah baby!!_ I think to myself.  I give Ron a big hug.  "Of course I mean it.  I hit Malfoy today for a reason, you know."**

**            "_YOU HIT MALFOY?!_" Ron asks sounding shocked, amused, and impressed all at once.  **

**            I smile as the memory comes back to me…**

_I met Parvati and Lavender on the way back to the Common Room.  Things were going well, until the slimiest creature known to man and wizard kind comes in my presence: Malfoy.  If he wasn't a prefect also, I'd give him two weeks worth of detention with Professor Umbridge._

_            "Hello, Miss Mudblood!  Guess what?  We've wrote a song dedicated to your boyfriend, you want to hear it?"_

_            Before I could respond, my back still turned on him, he started to sing the horrid song that they were singing at the Quidditch match:_

_                                    "Weasley was born in a bin_

_                                    He always lets the Quaffle in_

_                                    Weasley will make sure we w-"_

_            I had enough.  I whip around and punched Malfoy so hard I knocked him off his feet, where he fell on his fat arse.  _

_            "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT RON YOU ASSHOLE, YOU FOUL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!!!  I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD STOOP THAT LOW! IF BEING GOOD AT SOMETHING OR HAVING MONEY IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT, THEN WHEN IT COMES TO FRIENDSHIP, PROTECTION, AND BEING THERE FOR YOU WHEN THINGS REALLY MATTER, RON'LL ALWAYS BE HUNDRED THOUSAND TIMES BETTER AND RICHER THAN YOU!!" I screamed, not caring if anyone heard me.  In fact, I'd WANTED people to hear me.  I lunged at him again, but Parvati and Lavender were holding me back by my robes.  I was so angry I was in the mood to kill Malfoy with my bare hands.  Ron doesn't deserve being insulted like that. Ron's having a rough time already, I don't need Malfoy to make it worse.    _

_            The impact of my fist gave Malfoy a black eye and bloody nose.  His working eye wais wide with shock.  I've slapped him before; I'm kind of surprised that he is so shocked.  "LET ME AT HIM!!" I struggled against the grips of Parvati and Lavender, but eventually gave up when they dragged me away.   _

** _Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna' need  
somebody to lean on.  
You just call on me brother if you need a friend.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
  
_**

**            Ron's laughing as I finish telling him what had happened.  "Well, it's good to see you smiling again." I say giving him a shy smile.  Before I can react, Ron leans over and kisses me softly on the cheek, narrowly missing my lips. "Thanks for cheering me up, 'Mione.  I really needed that."  **

**            "N-No problem" I say, trying with all my might not to turn red.  **

**            "Well, I better get to bed, see you in the morning, 'Mione."**

**            "'Mione?"**

**            "Yes."**

**            "I lo- thanks again." He stutters, turning red.  **

**            "Your welcome.  Sweet dreams Ron."  As he goes upstairs, I pick the knitting back up with a warm smile on my face.  _Maybe we do have a chance after all._**

****

**_If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry.  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me.  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me  
  
_**


End file.
